Crescent Blue  REDUX
by Niky-Slade
Summary: I'm redoing the old Crescent blue to make it sound a little better. I hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

A/N:in this story, Shego is stuck working for GJ so she can reform for being a villainess and live a normal life. So she has to do anything Director asked until she's deemed free.. Fun right? Oh and Kim Possible in this story is still a crime fighter, but she never came in contact with Shego. Although Shego has heard of Kim and all of her success. Hope you enjoy my redux a lot more than the original! I actually plan on finishing this one ;)

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all characters from the show belong to disney

As Shego sat snoring softly at her desk in her office at GJ, Dr. Director walked up silently. After noticing the villainesses defenseless state she then proceded to slam her hand on Shego's desk.

"Shego!," she shouted. "I have an offer for you. If you help me on ONE objective of my chosing, we'll excuse your charges and set you free."

"Gah!" Shego jumped and grumbled, "Can't a girl get some sleep around here?" Then she blinked, "Ugh.. Say what now?"

"You'll have partial immunity from the police as well," Director added, ignoring her question.

"Um," after rubbing the sleep out of her eyes the villainess narrowed her eyes in suspiscion. "What's the catch?"

"Well if you are to fail of course, the deal is off."

Shego paused for a moment, thinking it over. "Fine, you have a deal."

Director smirked, "Follow me."

They walked down hall after hall and finally out of the jail. After 30 minutes of walking, Shego started to become anxious (not that she'd admitt it to anyone). Soon they made it to a small square room with 2 walls made comepletely of glass.

"So what excactly am I helping you with, Doc," Shego asked once the door behind them closed.

"That's what I brought you here for. We have captured a subject we wish to for you study. It's highly dangerous and a pain in the butt if I do say so myself," Director chuckled. "Sound familiar?"

Shego rolled her eyes, "And by study you mean..?"

"Basically just gather info and give everything you learn to me, by any means necessary other than killing it," Director said calmly.

Shego sighed and crossed her arms, looking away. "I dont know Bets. This is kind of low, even for me."

Director sighed as well, "I know but these are orders from the head boss himself. We dont have a choice."

No response.

"Did i mention that you're being paid for your services? Top dollar if I may say so myself."

The green villainess sighed, "Fine, but only for my freedom and the money." She looked out the glass walls and noticed that they were looking out over a very large, white room-like auditorium. "So who's the poor idiot sucked into all of this?"

Director simply spoke into her com unit, "Bring it in."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yaaaaaaayyyyyy! chapter two is up! not much different than the original, just a little more descriptive. Hope you enjoy

standrard disclaimer.. ON TO THE STORY :)

A hidden door in the back of the large room suddenly opened and a girl was thrown out of it. She had firey red hair and beautiful olive gree eyes. The girl was wearing a black three quater inch crop top, brown-grey cargo pants, black shoes, and black gloves.

Shego didn't really understand. _How can this girl be so dangerous? She hardly looks a day over 18! _she thought.

"Is this some kind of joke? It's just a girl! She's what, 18?" Shego questioned.

"She's 24 actually," Director explained. " But just wait and watch, Shego. She's more than what she seems." she said very calmly.

The villainess did as she was told. _If this girl is supposed to be dangerous.. I wonder if she's a Kize, but what kind is the question.. This should be interesting._ 10 minutes went by and nothing happened. Although the girl did start to get frustrated. She was beating on the door she was thrown from. Eventually she'd had enough and just sat on the floor and crossed her arms, planning to wait til the door opened again.

Eventually Shego got bored and asked, "So would you mind explaining to me how exactly the girl is such a threat?"

"Apparently she's in a good mood today," Director grumbled, irritated.

"Really? She seems pretty annoyed to me." Shego chuckled.

"If you want to see her powers, then you have to get her very angry."

"So who is this girl anyway? Is she a Kize?" she asked curiously.

"Kind of. Her name is Kim Possible," she explained. "She's the daughter of a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon," then she sighed. "She had so much potential."

That last comment sparked Shego's curiosity, but didnt get the chance to inquire about it when Director turned around to face a rather large computer and pressed a big, blue button.

"What are you doing?" Shego asked, looking at her.

"Giving Kim a little persuasion."

When Shego looked back at Kim, she gasped softly. Kim was curled into a ball, covering her ears, and screaming.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" Shego shouted.

"Making her angry."

Then a squad of 18 men charged into the room. Whatever was hurting Kim stopped suddenly and you could see tears streaming down her face. She stood up quickly when she saw the agents coming toward her.

They were holding laser guns, just daring her to attack them.

Then Kim was furious.

She darted towards the agents at a speed that even Shego had to marvel at, so they started firing at her. One managed to hit and her whole body writhed in pain and she couldn't move. Once the pain had passed, she glared, a fire in her eyes. Red fire.

"Seriosly though, what is so great about her? I've been whatching and I still can't see it! And what do you mean she's _kind of_ a Kize?"

While Shego spoke, Kim snapped. The weirdest part of it though, she ran.. away! Which Shego gawked at.

"See? This is pathetic! She's running AWAY."

"Yes! Finally! This is what we've been waiting for!" Director raised a hand to her head set. "All agents, take absolute precaution. The demon has snapped. Repeat, the demon has snapped."

_The demon? What the heck is going on?_

Kim stood at the far-side wall in the room facing the agents. She tilted her head downward and glared at them, her pupils turning into slits. Her clenched fists were at her sides when suddenly her body started to grow rapidly to about 4 times her original size and stretch out into an almost serpent like form. Tattered wings ripped from her back along with a tail and soon after claws formed, scales rippling along her body along with a thick, firey red (almost horse-like and stayed on the top of her head and neck) mane. An ear piercing roar escaped her now enlongated mouth with giant fangs and razor sharp teeth, the sound catching Shego's attention.

That's when she saw it. The dangerous powers she'd been waiting to see. _If she's a Kize, then she's one I've never seen before._

Kim Possible had turned into what can simply be described as a great black dragon.

"We call it.. the Black Demon," said Director to an awestruck Shego.

Two thoughts struck Shego at that time. _Amazing! _and _Whoopdy - freakin -do.. I get to tame the Demon.._


End file.
